Deeks no hospital
by Clara Pessoa
Summary: Deeks está no hospital depois de ser resgatado. Deeks recebe a visita de Kensi e Hetty. Kensi sente-se frágil com tudo o que aconteceu ao seu parceiro. Deeks e Kensi dão os primeiros sinais que uma futura relação mais íntima pode surgir.


Kensi chega ao hospital. Na sua cabeça só esta ele, seu parceiro, seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa em que ela confia e depois do beijo talvez algo mais...

Kensi pode sentir o seu coração pulsar cada vez mais alto nos seus ouvidos, de tal forma que não ouve Callen quando passa por ele no corredor do hospital. Este segue-a com a intenção de a alertar que ainda não pode ver Deeks, assim como ele ainda não pode ver Sam.

Callen conseguem alcançá-la.

- Kensi ainda não podes vê-lo. Ele está sendo operado.

Kensi desaba no chão a chorar. Foram dias muito complicados para a Agente Kensi Blye, aquela que é conhecida por ser durona. Ela não é insensível, mas gosta de se mostrar forte uma vez que a sua profissão é maioritariamente desempenhada por homens, ela não gosta de mostrar as suas fraquezas.

Mas naquele exato momento tudo o que ela queria era chorar e ver Deeks. Callen percebeu que ela precisava de uma palavra amiga.

- Kensi ele vai ficar bem. Ele é forte!

- Sinto-me tão culpada de o ter deixado.

- Não tens culpa nenhuma. Se não fosses tu Michelle teria morrido, tiveste que deixá-lo.

Passado duas horas aparece o médico. E anuncia:

- Familiares de Sam Hanna e Marty Deeks?

Kensi e Callen levantam-se ao mesmo tempo e respondem em coro.

- Somos nós.

- Tanto o agente Sam Hanna como o Detetive Marty Deeks estão estáveis. Podem vê-los agora.

Kensi desata a correr mesmo sem saber o número do quarto de Deeks. Apercebendo-se que não sabe onde o seu parceiro está, Kensi vira-se para trás e pergunta ao médico o número do quarto.

- 103 – Responde o médico com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eles são só parceiros ou algo mais?

- Não sei. Sinceramente acho que nem eles sabem. - Responde Callen

- Já pode ver o seu parceiro. - Disse o médico com um sorriso.

- Está bem. Ate já Doutor.

Kensi estava ansiosa por ver o seu parceiro, mas agora que ia vê-lo sentia algum receio sobre o que vão conversar, ou seja, o BEIJO.

Kensi entra no quarto 103 e vê o seu parceiro com algumas ligaduras no tronco e a cara inchada, mas para ela, ele continuava lindo. Embora tenha ficado algo impressionada com o seu estado debilitado.

Kensi puxa uma cadeira e senta-se ao lado da cama.

- Deeks estás acordado?

- Fern – Disse o detetive algo sonolento.

- Como estás? - Kensi ignora o nome Fern que ela odeia.

- Já estive melhor – Disse Deeks com um pequeno sorriso.

- O Doutor disse que estavas estável.

- Que bom! - Disse Deeks com algum sarcasmo.

- Mas se estás com muitas dores eu posso chamar a enfermeira.

- Não é preciso. Fica comigo – Disse-o com um sorriso pegando na mão de Kensi para ela não ir.

Kensi volta a sentar-se. Ainda de mãos dadas Kensi e Deeks se olham com um olhar terno durante alguns segundos.

Se separam quando Hetty entra no quarto para ver o detetive.

- Podem continuar com as mãos dadas- Afirma Hetty com um sorriso.

Kensi e Deeks entreolham-se e coram um pouco. Dando assim alguma cor à face do detetive.

- Como se sente Mr. Deeks? - Pergunta Hetty.

- Bem. Devo estar muito medicado! - Disse Deeks com alguma piada.

- Kensi trazes-me água? Por favor. - Pergunta o seu parceiro.

Kensi prontamente diz que sim e vendo que não há água no quarto, ela sai para ir buscar água para o seu parceiro.

Hetty aproveita para conversar a sós com Deeks.

- Você foi muito corajoso naquele armazém. Tem noção disso?

- Com todos os ferimentos que tenho acho que sim.

- Muitos agentes que conheço teriam desistido.

- Esta conversa nos vai levar para uns certos pápeis...

- Não Mr. Deeks. Não o vou obrigar a nada, você torna-se um agente Ncis quando quiser e se quiser. Esta conversa é só para o fazer ver que você é tão ou mais capaz que um agente Ncis.

- Isto tem a ver com aquela conversa que tive com o Sam quando eramos parceiros. Porque eu sei que você sabe. A Hetty sabe tudo!

- Sim também. A atitude do Mr. Hanna não foi a melhor, mas você teve a oportunidade de provar que ele estava errado. Protegendo a identidade da Mrs. Hanna. Sei que a atitude do Sam vai mudar em relação a si. Não tenho a menor dúvida!

- Como ele esta?

- Está bem. Como você...a recuperar...

Entretanto Kensi volta com a água e coloca-a num copo e dá a Deeks na boca com muito cuidado.

- Obrigado Kens – Disse o detetive com um sorriso.

Kensi sorri também para ele.

Hetty deixa o quarto dando as melhoras a Deeks e dizendo a Kensi que tem alguns dias de folga para estar com o seu parceiro.

- Kensi quebra o silêncio e pergunta o que eles falaram na sua ausência.

- Sobre tornar-me um Agente Ncis e sobre a minha relação com o Sam a partir de agora.

- O que lhe disseste sobre isso?

- Nada de concreto não quero pensar nisso agora. Nem consigo parece que tenho a cabeça prensada.

- Queres medicamentos para as dores de cabeça? Posso chamar a enfermeira.

- Não é preciso. Já estou suficientemente medicado. Mas obrigada na mesma – Disse Deeks com um leve sorriso.

- Queres descansar um pouco? - Perguntou Kensi.

- Sim seria bom. E acho que devias fazer o mesmo, estás com um ar muito cansado.

- Não é preciso. Eu estou bem, vou ficar aqui enquanto dormes.

- Kensi não sejas teimosa. Eu vou dormir algum tempo o que vais ficar a fazer.

- Ok. Vou ver o Sam e depois vou descansar um pouco. Mas eu volto em breve, não te vais livrar de mim tão facilmente – Disse Kensi com um sorriso.

Nem eu queria princesa! - Disse Deeks com um enorme sorriso.

Kensi despede-se de Deeks com um leve beijo no rosto para não o magoar. Kensi olha uma última vez para o seu parceiro da porta do quarto, dando lhe um sorriso e um ate já, ao qual ele responde ate já princesa dando lhe também um sorriso e adormecendo de imediato, tal era o seu grau de cansaço.

Kensi volta umas horas mais tarde.

Deeks não precisa de perguntar "Quem está ai?" ele sabe perfeitamente que é ela. O cheiro a sol e a pólvora inundou o quarto logo que Kensi entrou.

- Podias ter descansado mais, eu estou bem. Estou num hospital! - Disse Deeks de uma forma engraçada a última expressão e ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Tentei não te acordar. Desculpa!

- Não faz mal. Já estava farto de dormir. - Disse Deeks um pouco aborrecido.

- Como te sentes? - Perguntou Kensi com alguma preocupação na voz.

- Melhor...depois de ter descansado e tu?

- Também estou melhor – Disse Kensi com um sorriso fraco.

- O que se passa Kensi. Eu conheço essa cara. - Pergunta Deeks preocupado.

- Não é nada. - Kensi fala mas não convence Deeks.

- A sério! Pensei que já tinhas passado a fase de dizeres que estás bem, quando eu vejo que não estás. - Disse Deeks um pouco triste.

Kensi não consegue segurar as lágrimas, apesar do esforço. Kensi pensa que neste dia já chorou mais do que na sua vida toda. Chorar não era uma coisa que Kensi Blye fazia muitas vezes, ela sentia-se frágil por o fazer, ainda mais era o seu parceiro que estava numa cama de hospital não ela. E isso ainda a fazia sentir-se mais ridícula.

Kensi pede desculpa e levanta-se da cadeira ao lado da cama, onde se tinha sentado quando chegou.

Deeks tenta alcança-la, mas não consegue uma vez que esta deitado na cama.

Kensi caminha até à janela e respira fundo.

- O que se passa Kensi? - Pergunta Deeks preocupado.

- Foram dias muito complicados. Muitas emoções à flor da pele. E agora estou a ceder. Odeio-me por isso. - Disse Kensi algo furiosa.

Anda cá! - Disse Deeks com uma voz muito doce.

Kensi não pode e não quer resistir a esta voz. Ela precisa de carinho e apoio que só ele lhe pode dar. Para ela se sentir melhor.

Kensi volta para a cadeira. Deeks pega na sua mão, fazendo-a corar.

- Tem calma! Agora está tudo bem. - Disse Deeks com um sorriso reconfortante.

- E se não estivesse e se tu estivesses... - Kensi não consegue pronunciar a palavra "morto", as lágrimas voltam e ela não consegue escondê-las do seu parceiro.

- Kensi não chores. Não consigo ver-te assim. Eu estou aqui. São e salvo, não quebrei a minha promessa! - Disse Deeks com um sorriso.

Deeks puxa Kensi para a cama. Eles se olham com uma olhar que fala, estava dizendo "Eu sei que estamos apaixonados e agora...".

Ela deita-se ao seu lado sem hesitar, ela precisa dele e ele dela. Ele dá um beijo na sua testa que a faz relaxar e parar de chorar.

- Eu sei que tu não me querias congelado na tua sala. - Disse Deeks com um enorme sorriso e com o humor habitual.

Kensi solta uma gargalhada que fez eco no quarto.

E ficam assim deitados a conversar sobre várias coisas, tentando ultrapassar e esquecer a tragédia que aconteceu...

Não sabendo o que o futuro reserva para a sua relação. Mas eles vão descobrir...

FIM


End file.
